smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Johan (LD Stories)
Sir Johan '''is the royal knight to the King and inseparable from his best friend, Peewit. For his official Wiki page, please click ''the link '''here. ''And for his gallery page, please click here. ''In Numbuh 404's stories, he becomes good friends with Falla and is met with a villain he once thought could only exist in his nightmares: ''himself. Background Information Straight from the Smurfs Wikia: Johan is very mannerable - following the knight's code of chivalry - serious, logically-thinking, and mature. He is known for having good manners towards all but foes and speaks politely in an English-esque accent. He is overall a cool and collected individual, only getting aggressive whenever someone is in danger or mad whenever Peewit is causing trouble. Despite his age, Johan is skilled with swords and is also showed to be a good archer. He tends to do some risky things, like jumping off tall buildings or going head first into battle. His most spell-binding performance was in The Goblin of Boulder Wood ''of Season 2 where he leapt from a window and landed on his feet, dodged two villains coming from both ways by jumping over a side wall, bounced off an outward window cover, knocked over a villain when landing, and finally stopped next to the drawbridge handle only to be quickly surrounded by a crowd of scoundrels. He simply withdraws his sword and cuts the ropes keeping the drawbridge in place, thus giving entrance to the King's army. Going off of Fanon Criteria alone, he first appears in the Smurfs Season 10 accompanied by his friends on several various adventures - these are based on the original episodes from the cartoon show. Then he and Peewit are joined by a valiant young lady in the season finale. Meeting and Relationship with Peewit ''Straight from the Smurfs Wikia: Johan met Peewit when he was trying to look for a Goblin that was terrozing people in Boulder Woods - this was really Peewit who only played around with people in order to get food. At first he found Peewit to be an irritating thief, but after suggesting that he should work for the king as his Joker, Peewit took the job. The two become good friends after Peewit helped save Princess Savina and started living in the castle. Johan is rarely seen without Peewit whenever he makes trips outside the castle. They are close friends, even if Peewit can be irritating, and watch out for each other working as a team to save the day. Meeting and Relationship with Sir Josten Johan came across his fellow squire by accident when he was celebrating King Gerard's fourteenth birthday in the castle; a drink was spilled on his shirt as a result of Josten avoiding a collision with the Clockwork Smurf which he reacted to rather nonchalantly. As they made their way to the launders room for a spare tunic, they engage in conversation and realize they are not so different. They both enjoy swordplay and theatre, but one likes fighting while the other is more passionate about music and writing. He tells Josten that his majesty and the mechanical Smurf have a strong appreciation for the arts, and suggests that he proposes the idea of switching to court muscian than squire hood. He has heard him play and sing, and believes his talents will lead him into a bright future - he encourages him to follow his dreams. He does, however, believe that he could get along better with Peewit; he was disappointed in their first encounter because Josten insulted his friend about how to "win a crowd the right way" as it was stated. He has not mentioned this event thereafter because (1) it's not too big a deal, (2) the lesson is learned, and (3) nobody asks of it. They continue to develop a steadily growing relationship. Reaction to His Connection to Falla This will be ellaborated upon later! Meeting and Relationship with Falla Johan first meets Falla in the woods when he is out to deliver something to Papa Smurf - he overhears her talking about finiding directions somewhere, so he investigates while on his horse, Bayard. He is rather surprised to see a teenage girl and her stallion in a small clearing; likewise, she is startled by his arrival. He dismounts and introduces himself, learns her name, and then she acts rather hostile when he asks where she came from. He suggests she return to the castle with him, and she agrees, so he tells her he will lead her to the King in lieu of finding a suitable job after ''giving Papa Smurf his delivery. With mild protest, she follows him to the Smurf Village and is delighted to meet his little blue friends - it is not long after this that he gains her trust and considers her as good a friend as Peewit. He and Peewit learn to accept her as part of their dynamic duo, now becoming a trio, and Johan especially takes a liking to her because she is an impressive fighter and loyal to the King. He respects her for being courageous when they go on adventures, and is stunned when he discovers she is more lady-like that she puts off. First Intimacy After being turned evil and brainwashed to work for Gargamel, he makes the shocking discovery that Falla develops a crush on him. At first he shunned the very idea of dating one of his enemies, but with some encouragement from his master, he gradually reconsiders. Later he accepts the idea of them being together with the intention to trick her into joining them - or be destroyed, leaving Peewit to fall or join without much of a choice. For the beginning half of their relationship, Johan attempts to win her over with the classic "bad-boy" charm, but he discovers that she won't go down as easily as expected, so he ups the anti. If she overpowers him during combat, he'll seemingly revert to his normal, good self and plead for her not to hurt him; often he'll say something like, "It's me, Falla! I'm still the same knight I've always been - I'm still your friend deep down..." which always sways her. '''This is a possibility - it is up for debate for the actual outcome: '''By the end of the story, he catches her alone one night in the King's castle - having snuck over the wall and climbed up her bedroom tower, entering her room - and tries once more to gain her complete and utter submission. He holds a vial of the original potion used against him behind his back as he approaches her; to his dismay, she tells him she will join the side of evil, so he puts it back in his pocket and stands by the window, telling her to follow him down. Before he disembarks, however, she holds him back and pins him to the wall next to it. She wants him to prove that he really feels anything for her, so he pulls her into a kiss - their first kiss to be specific. The moment they part, she reveals a most perplexing fact: her love for him had vanished, and then she fled the room. This is the end of their intimate relationship. Role in the Story In The Reluctant Dark Knight, he is the main protagonist - and later, antagonist; he is put the ultimate test of courage, selflessness, and morale when he is turned evil by Gargamel and his apprentice, Scruple. He first meets the villains when they are attacking Smurf Village; with the help of his friends, they are defeated and sent back to their hovel. But Johan does not go unscathed - Azrael injures his feet which means he must rest and heal for a while. As he does, being bandaged up by Princess Savina, he and Peewit discuss the importance of friendship until they fall asleep. Later when he is back on his feet, he and Peewit are summoned by the King: they learn that his nephew, King Gerard will be having a Grand Ball, so they are to attend and aid him for the time being. When they are dismissed, Johan finds Falla and invites her to come with them - he is glad she is eager and prepares for the journey to his kingdom. They visit his majesty several days before the Grand Ball is thrown, having heard that he is unsure of whom to invite; he is not surprised when Peewit ditches them for food at this time. Days later at the Grand Ball, Johan is the greeter at the drawbridge - he makes sure that no shady characters pass him, but sadly they do. Gargamel and Scruple disguise themselves and evade his suspicions long enough to enact their horrendous plans, and he does not catch on until he speaks with the Smurfs. Clumsy, Vanity, Greedy, and Grouchy inform him - on the drawbridge - that the villains are nearby and could possibly be undercover, "so smurf an eye out for them!" He thanks them for their help and intends to search the castle when everyone has arrived from the list of invitees. It isn't until chapter 9 that he catches on to their plan and manages to find one of the two: Scruple is disguised as Peewit, which explains his strange behavior from the previous chapter. However, the boy tells him he is just a random child who was forced to work for a wicked master to have King Gerard killed and overthrow the kingdom. Since Johan has a soft spot for children, he believes Scruple and asks him to reveal his real friend's location. Before he does, Scruple says he is thirsty (from running around to get him and Johan alone), and leaves to fetch them some water. When he returns, Johan waits for him to sip his water first before taking his own - while they drink, they talk about the supposed downfall of the kingdom and what had happened to Peewit because of it. When he finishes it off, he chokes and exclaims, "The last of it tasted like liquid rubber from the swamp!” Suddenly he realizes something is dreadfully wrong and makes the overdue discovery that he is with Scruple. In addition, he understands that his water was tainted with the potion he and Gargamel prepared to turn him evil; then he wonders how long he will have before it's too late to change his fate. Appearance Johan has black hair, standard black eyes, pale skin, and a masculine figure - he stands about 5'9" in American measurement. He wears a gold tunic with a white collared, long-sleeve undershirt, dark brown waist-belt, and red leggings. His shoes are dark or light brown depending on which format he is being used in (cartoon or comic), and sometimes he wears a blue cape with gold clasps. His sword is usually without a sheath attached to his belt on his left hip, indicating that he is right-handed. When he is turned evil, his appearance changes in several ways: first off, his outfit. ''The final design is in progress, and a visual will become available before the description. Voice Actor(s) Just like in the original cartoon show, Michael Bell is the best choice for Johan. After that (since he is an old man by now), a new voice actor is yet to be decided upon. Trivia *Some might estimate Johan's age to be around 15 to 16, due to him being very mature compared to Peewit, and he looks older. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is 16 years old. *The comic book stories initially were only about Johan; it wasn't until the third album that Peewit appeared. And so few people actually know this... *He is two years older than Falla, and five years older than Peewit, but only a year older than Princess Savina. Category:Cursed Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:RDK Stories